


Your not dying?

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, F/M, M/M, Mild Blood, Misunderstandings, Panic, Tampons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You started your period and leave to go grab extra tampons, when Purple finds all the blood he thinks your dying and freaks out, and Red calls the armadas best medics to earth for you. When you get home your in for a weird sight





	Your not dying?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a silly oneshot idea I had and I thought it would be funny. I imagine that irkens don't have to go through periods since they do not reproduce like us, so the idea of suddenly finding weird bloody things in the bathroom trash might alarm them since they rarely see blood there, and when they do it's because someone was hurt.
> 
> Hope you like it
> 
> (Y/n) your name

You sighed in annoyance as you looked under the bathroom sink, not finding any tampons. Your stomach cramps weren't helping you either, if anything it made your grumpy mood worse. You didn't have tampons, and you were having a heavy first day. How could you forget tampons when you moved into the tallests home on earth? 

To clarify, the tallest didn't want to take over earth after Zim claimed to conquer it and decided to make it a tourist planet that irkens can visit and get some amazing snacks at. And one day you ran into the tallest as they were being carts full of donuts, and the three of you grew closer over time. Soon you moved in with them since your apartment was leeching your savings to the point where you could barely buy meals anymore. 

Sighing you got up and head upstairs, forgetting all the bloody toiletpaper you left in the trashcan. You got dressed for a quick run to the nearest drugstore, which was a Grey hoodie and some black jeans with some flip flops, this was going to be a quick trip. You got your bag and some money before heading out the door. Little did you know that purple was awake already.

\--- --- ---

Purple was about groom his antenna for the day when the sudden glimpse of crimson in the bathroom trash caught his attention. Turning to see what it was he gasped at the bloody toiletpaper before him, almost screaming. From the color purple knew it was your blood since irkens have glowing green blood.

"Red! Get down here!" Purple called the red irkens down as he paced around in worry. Red entered the room whilst rubbing his eyes, clearly still asleep. But all it took was to hold the can with bloodied toilet paper to wake him up.

"What on Irk!" Red yelled out in shock at the crimson paper, about half the role of toiletpaper was there. "Is this (Y/n)'s blood?" Red asked already knowing the answer, purple nodded with worry plastered on his face. 

"Yes, and there's a lot of it" Purple said, a worried whine visible in his tone. "Can a human die from blood loss? The Dougs on Orion didn't die it, so are humans the same?" Purple as Red. Red pondered for a minute, trying to recall if humans did. Then he remembered a show he watched on TV called untold stories of the ER. A patient on the show was about to die of blood loss and then Red went pale. In the show it said that humans have only a few gallons of blood, and from the looks of it you didn't get it to stop.

Purple and Red were both panicking. Purple ran to the computer to figure out your bloodtype and orders several bags of it to he sent to them in an hour. Red got into contact with doctor Fud, a medic known for working miracles in the irken army, getting even most mangled of soldiers back on the front lines with a vengeance like that of a chainsaw on a ceiling fan. The rest of the irken servants in the house were told of the situation and turned the living room into a makeshift hospital room for you.

"I hope (Y/n) comes back soon" both red and purple mumbles as Fud landed in the front yard while being followed by several nurses carrying rollers full of advanced medical equipment. 

\--- --- ---

Ibuprofen, check

Tampons, check

Chocolate to make you loss grumpy, check

You got all the stuff you needed and were on the way home. But when you saw a strange ship in the front yard you raised an eyebrow. Did the tallest have a meeting with a general today? If so then you napping for the rest of the day, the generals were so robotic and boring. 

"(Y/n)!" you heard Red and purple yell when you enter the house. Much to your shock it seemed like every irken in the house was fussing over you, asking where you were hurt and how you were wreakless to go out while injured.

"Okay (Y/n), where are you bleeding from?" Red asked as he examined you via pulling up the sleeves on your hoodie and checking your neck. You sputtered in confusion, what the hell was he talking- oh...

You couldn't help but chuckle a bit, which made everyone confused.

"Guys, I appreciate what your all trying to do, but I'm fine. It's normal for human females to start oozing blood" you tried to explain it as simply as possible, knowing about the differences between humans and irkens. "Once a month a human will start to ooze blood and it only last for a few days. And its spare blood so I'm noting losing anything vital."

There was silence for a moment and all the irkens blinked in confusion. A irken in a labcoat with green eyes finally broke the silence.

"So your not dying?" he asked.

"No" you say. Everyone sighed in relief and one of them even fell on the floor in relief. Purple and red hugged you, happy to know you were okay. 

Next time, make sure to warn them.


End file.
